Bloody First Impression
by starrynight95
Summary: Edward saves a 5 year old Bella during his rebel phase when he attacks a man about to kidnap her. She sees the attack, and never forgets. What happens when they meet again 12 years later when Edward has rejoined the Cullens? Will she run or fall in love?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV-5 years old**

I was playing in my front yard with my dollies. I brushed their hair and made them look pretty.

I felt something funny. Something wasn't right. I looked around, but nothing was there. I went back to dressing my Barbies.

I heard something from the forest. I looked at it and felt scared. My dad was at work and my mom was on the phone. She only checked on me once in a while to make sure I was okay.

I got up to go inside, but someone stepped out of the forest and jumped forward to grab me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was so scared that I felt like I was frozen.

Before the scary man got me, someone else ran to him so quickly, he blurred. The fast man knocked the scary man away from me and, before he could scream, the fast man bit his neck and looked like he was drinking his blood.

My mom had told me a story about people that drink blood. They're called vampires. They can't come out in the light, or they'll die, they sleep in coffins during the day, and they were afraid of garlic.

The vampire drank the scary man's blood, and then threw the body away, throwing it into the forest.

The vampire looked at me. He had red eyes that looked scary, but I still didn't run. Partly because I was still frozen and partly because I didn't feel scared anymore, even if the red eyes were scary. The vampire was very pale, and had reddish brown hair. He was really tall and looked at me funny, like I looked like I tasted good. But I still didn't feel scared. I felt safe with him.

When his eyes met mine, his hungry look went away and he looked surprised. My lip trembled and I ran to him. I threw my arms around his leg. He had made the scary man go away. I started crying.

I didn't move. "Thank you for making the bad man go away." I said to him.

He stayed still for a little bit longer while I cried into his leg. When I looked at his face, he looked shocked. Then his face went softer and he looked protective. He picked me up and I cried into his neck.

"It's okay," he said. He walked to the door gracefully. He set me down and bent down to looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to go inside, and the next time you go out, make sure Mommy or Daddy are with you so that no more bad men will come. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay" my voice trembled. He wiped my tears away.

"Now go inside, sweetheart, I don't want anyone to hurt you."

I nodded and turned away, but before I went in, I remembered something. "Wait! What's your name?"

He told me "Edward…Cullen." He hesitated for some reason.

I smiled brightly. "I'm Bella Swan. Are you a vampire?"

He looked surprised again. "Yes." He said, but he said it like he didn't like being a vampire.

I gave him another hug to thank him. Then I turned and went back inside.

I was never going to forget this.

* * *

**Okay, this was very short, but it just gives you a background before the story starts**

**I update frequently, so expect the next chapter up soon.**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think**


	2. Family Reunion

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. **

**Before I get this started I want to say to DoubleAgentA, and to all the others that were wondering, this is an Edward and Bella story. I don't even think I'm going to put Jacob in at all. That might change, but probably not. I love Jacob, but I always thought that Edward and Bella were just meant to be.**

**So, anyway, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**BTW-this chapter starts from the prologue in EPOV and goes to right befor they meet agian.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was hunting again.

I was getting tired of it. I hated having to kill over and over again just to get my form of food. I hated having to live through the entire experience in my victims' mind.

I was honestly considering going back to Carlisle. I had been gone for ten years, but I knew he would still welcome me back. If I went back, I knew I wouldn't be as satisfied in hunger as I was now, but I knew that everything else would be better than this.

I picked up the thought of a man hiding in the edge of a forest, watching a little girl until he had the chance to take her. I sighed and sped off to get my next meal.

It took me just a few minutes and I was at a comfortable house in Forks, Washington. A little girl that didn't look older than five was sitting outside, playing with various dolls. I smiled at the cute sight, but the smile was wiped right off of my face as the thoughts of the ill-meaning man intruded my conscious again.

_Look at that one. I'm sure she'll be fun to kill. That skin is still perfect. But it won't be once I'm finished slashing it up._

This man was a complete lunatic. He was one of those crazy people that just like killing. It was sickening. He watched the girl closely. She seemed to sense something wrong. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Then the man tried to move, but the girl heard him and got up, looking frightened. The man lunged, knowing this would be his only chance.

I stopped him with my own lunge. I jumped forward and grabbed the man roughly, sinking my teeth into his neck and tasting the blood. I couldn't hear the girl move. She seemed to be frozen with fear, of me, not doubt.

I finished the man, and threw the body into the forest, where I knew no one would find it. Then I looked at the little girl. She looked back at me with big, brown eyes filled with shock. She was still for a few seconds before she abruptly moved. But instead of running away like I thought she would, she ran to me, wrapping her small arms around my leg burying her face in it, beginning to sob.

"Thank you for making the bad man go away," she said in a sweet little voice that trembled slightly with tears. I was frozen with shock for a few seconds. Why wasn't she running away? She had just seen me drink the blood of a human I had just killed in front of her? I knew I was a monster. Why wasn't she scared?

Then the shock disappeared as she started shaking and I felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness over this small child. I picked her up, cradling her small, warm body as she sobbed into my neck.

"It's okay," I said to comfort her. I walked her to her front door and out her down on the porch. I knelt down in front of her.

I looked her in the eyes and said "I want you to go inside, and the next time you go out, make sure Mommy or Daddy is with you so that no more mad men will come. Ok?"

She nodded and said "Okay." My heart broke at the tremble in her voice. I wiped away her tears.

"Now go inside, sweetheart, I don't want anyone to hurt you," I told her. I wanted to make sure that she never got hurt. If someone hurt her, I felt like it would hurt me.

She nodded again, and turned to go into her house. I wanted to wait until she got in to be absolutely sure.

She turned back around before she went inside, and said. "Wait! What's your name?"

"Edward," I said, and then wondered if I should add the Cullen. I wouldn't be worthy to, unless I planned on stopping this awful lifestyle. I made a decision. After weeks of wavering, I finally decided in a snap decision because of this adorable little treasure. I felt like I couldn't be a monster if she was in the world. She deserved better than to live in a world with monsters, and I was going to remove one.

The pause was very short and I added on, "…Cullen."

She smiled brightly. She was so adorable. "I'm Bella Swan," she said.

Then she asked me something I would never forget in my entire existence. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes," I said, hearing the distaste in my voice as I answered. I wondered if she was going to start screaming yet.

But, surprising me to the point that I was pretty sure I would be the first vampire to go into shock, she hugged me one last time before going inside.

I listened to make sure she was safe and then turned away. Now I had to find my family.

*****

I went to where our last house had been, already knowing that they would be gone. However, under the mat in front of the door, there was a note from Esme.

_Edward, _

_If you decided to return, you have obviously discovered that our family has move. We moved five years after you left. If you want to rejoin the family, we are now in New York. Please come back._

_Love,_

_Esme_

I pocketed the note and sped to the nearest airport. I still had Carlisle's credit card that he had given me when I decided to leave. I used it to buy a ticket to New York.

The earliest plane left in half an hour, which have me enough time to get through security before the plane started boarding. I sat down in the seat, listening to the human's random thoughts. I was wearing sunglasses, which kept attention away from my shamefully red eyes.

I sat for the duration of the plane ride, full of the anticipation of seeing my family again. The plane finally landed, and I zoomed right through security. I opened my senses, sight, smell, hearing, and thoughts, to see where my family was. I smelled a familiar scent and a stretched my mind toward it, until I could hear the unclear thoughts of a familiar mental voice. I started out in that direction, and the trails grew stronger as I sped along. Soon I could pick up familiar voices.

I would be home soon.

I followed the trail into a forest, walking until I got to a clearing that was taken up by a large house. Of course, the entire family was already there waiting for me.

Esme ran forward first, and hugged me so tightly, I thought I would break, even with reinforcement.

"I'm so glad you came back," she cried. She held me tightly for a few more moments, and then let go for the others could get their chance, though I expected Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper would just call me an idiot for leaving.

Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug saying, "Welcome back to the family."

Alice streaked forward and crushed me into a hug that knocked the air out of my lungs. It's a good thing I don't need to breathe, or else I would have suffocated.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she squealed, "I knew you were coming back."

"Of course you did, Alice. As you would always say: you know everything." This was partly true. Alice was as close to omniscient as it was possible to get.

She finally let go, and stepped back, already talking at the speed of light.

"I already have your room designed. We kept the grand piano, because, course, I knew you were coming back. I have an entire wardrobe done for you, and, as you should still know, you can only wear combinations that are Alice Approved."

"Thank you, Alice," I really appreciated it. It made me really feel like I was a part of them again. Alice was already picking at my clothes. Home sweet home. Jasper smiled, thinking _Welcome back, Edward. _I smiled back.

Rosalie stepped forward. She had a look on her face that suggested she was going to yell at me.

"You idiot! I can't believe you would leave just to satisfy your appetite!"

I cringed, knowing I deserved this. I was an idiot for leaving just because I wanted to fill my cravings. Rosalie's face softened, and I heard her thoughts calm down with it.

_Welcome back, you idiot. _I grinned at her. She had her own special ways of doing things, and one of those was showing affection by calling me an idiot.

Emmett still had his dopey smile that always managed to look playful and mischievous.

"EDDIE!" he yelled, throwing a large arm around me and crushing the life out of me. I shoved him away like we were just messing around like before.

"Edward," I told him, "It's Edward and nothing else." He knew that, but he liked to get on my nerves my saying those awful nicknames.

"How about, Ed? Or maybe Eddikins," he taunted me, and I was close to falling for it. "Eddie, or Edwardo-"

I snapped and shoved him hard, sending him toppling into a tree, which was knocked over and slammed into another tree.

"Oh, now it's on," said Emmett, getting up to start a fight that would end up with me winning. I always would since I knew whatever my opponent was going to do next.

"Boys," scolded Esme, "do not demolish the house after 5 minutes of having our family back together."

"Yes, mom," we both said, referring to her as mom while she was acting like one.

"Good," she said, satisfied. "Now Edward, why don't you go see you room and have a look at the house, and Emmett you still haven't registered into the high school."

"High school? We're going to high school?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, you are. And no complaining. We have to do it. You guys look like teenagers. Teenager are in school nowadays."

I groaned. That was great. Now I had to go back to school after finishing it decades ago.

Regardless, I was happy to be home.

*****

Over the next few years, we finished high school in New York. My eyes had long gone back to gold. We stayed until each of us had been to at least two years of college, even though we had all gotten a college degree in the past.

When suspicion of age would be just around the corner, we moved, after six years in New York. We then went to Alaska, where we met other vegetarian vampires. They were Tanya, Irene, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar.

They were very friendly, and we lived with them for a for about a year, before we realized that too many vegetarians in one place meant to serious a depletion in animals. So we moved into our own part of Alaska. I was very glad for that. Tanya had a very annoying crush on me that made it impossible to evade her, no matter how hard I tried.

We moved to the other side of the state, and went back to high school again. After high school graduation of the Alaska school, it was off to college yet again.

I got yet another degree in medicine. After about another five years, we moved again. This time to Forks. I remembered what happened here, but I told myself that chances are, I wouldn't see her again. In all honesty, I really wanted to see her again, but it was best not to after what she had seen as a child.

So we all signed up to Forks High School, the tiniest little school in the tiniest little town. We were going to start next Monday.

I didn't know, as I ran through the forest, thinking about those deep brown eyes of Bella Swan, how close I was to seeing them again.

* * *

**I'll update soon.**

**The next chapter will be when they meet again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Reuniting

**I don't own Twilight or ant of its characters. **

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me longer than it should have. I couldn't figure out how to write it until last night, and by then it was too late to write a chapter.**

**By the way, to MonLovesTwilight, I'm a girl and my name is Farrah. I means joy in Arabic. I don't have a twitter, but I share a facebook with my sister. It's under her name so if you want to add me, look for the name Deena.**

**So, in this chapter, Bella and Edward meet again. They don't talk yet, but they see each other.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV-17 years old**

_Violent, searing pain was burning through my body. It hurt. It couldn't think about anything but how much it hurt._

_Then, the pain started to fade slowly, retreating to my chest. The pain became worse in the chest, until my heart gave up and stopped beating. But I wasn't dead._

_I opened my eyes, seeing everything too clearly, but I didn't notice my surroundings. What I noticed was a pair of bright red eyes that seemed to trigger a memory. The red faded, suddenly, and gentled into warm, rich gold. Once the color had solidified into a breathtaking honey, I saw the rest of the man. As I looked at him, I felt a surge of some wonderful foreign emotion, and I smiled._

"_Edward," I said, in a voice unlike my own. The man-who was breathtakingly beautiful and inexplicably familiar, especially because of his bronze hair- smiled._

"_I love you," I said to him._

_His smile widened and he said, "I love you, too. I always will." His voice was like honey and velvet._

_He leaned in, and my focus went to his perfect lips. He got closer, until our lips were just about to brush-_

I woke up suddenly, jerked out of the strangely lifelike dream. I didn't know if it was a nightmare, because of the pain, or the sweetest dream, because of the angelic man that had said he loved me.

The man in the dream pulled at my memory, but I let it go for now. I would think about it later, when I wasn't brain dead from just waking up.

I got out of bed, sighing. Today was the first day of my junior year in high school. On one hand, I was ecstatic that I only had this year and my senior year left before I was done with high school. On the other, I really wished summer vacation was just a bit longer.

I went to the bathroom, going through my morning routines in a lethargic haze. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a thick blue sweater, and my black converse. I grabbed my bag and stumbled down the stairs.

I got to the kitchen to find my parents awake, with my mom cooking breakfast and my dad getting ready to leave for work.

"Good morning, Bella," said my mom, while my dad said a cheery, "Morning, Bells."

"Morning," I grunted. If you haven't caught on already, I wasn't much of a morning person. In fact, I should wear a hazard sign in the mornings: 'Warning! Bother at your own risk.'

"Are you excited for school," asked my mom.

"Ugh!" I replied, letting my head fall onto the table with a _thud!_

"Can't I just be late for the first day so I can get sleep?" I said, my voice muffled from the table. I knew the answer before a heard it.

"C'mon, Bella, you'll be fine." My dad told me. Of course, this didn't help one but, but the though behind it was nice.

"Right," I simply said under my breath. I brightened slightly when Renee put my breakfast in front of me. Yum, chocolate chip pancakes.

"I have to go. Have a good day at school, Bells," called Charlie over his shoulder as he left the room.

I quietly ate my pancakes, and checked my watch when I was done. Crap! I was running late.

I jumped up, yelling a goodbye to Renee over my shoulder, and running out to my truck.

I drove to school quickly, but carefully. The roads were always slick because of the relentless rain, and I didn't want to get into any accidents on my first day back. That would sure be a great way to start the year.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked into the closest spot I could find. I went to the cafeteria to find most people already there. I looked at the notice board and saw that we would go to the first period on the list they had up. We would get our schedules there.

I walked up to the list and found my name. I had English first with Ms. Smith. I was about to look away when something caught my eye.

There were new names on the list. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen. That named dragged up a blurred memory. One that involved impossible things. Vampires. I tried to pull the entire memory back, but I couldn't remember right. All I could remember was the name of the vampire was Edward Cullen.

But that couldn't be. It must be my lack of sleep and weird dream last night. I wasn't thinking completely right.

I pushed the matter out of my mind and walked to Angela, who was quietly sitting slightly apart from the rest of our friends, reading a book.

"Hey, Ange," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Bella," she replied, smiling warmly.

"Omigod! Have you seen the new guys yet?" came the voice of Jessica Stanley. She was the queen of gossip and had to know everything and everyone.

I murmur of no's came from the group around her, and she looked disappointed. I'm guessing she really wanted to dig up some dirt to pass around before the Cullen's and Hale's got here.

Angela rolled her eyes, seeing where my attention was. "Jessica has been unbearable the entire morning. She keeps badgering people about the new students."

"I feel kind of bad for them," I said, "They don't know what's coming at them."

Angela laughed. "Yeah. The freak hurricane known as Jessica. She's going to have rumors around before first period starts."

"Yeah, I heard all the kids are adopted by this new doctor and his wife."

I laughed with Angela at the shallow pass times of the petty drama queen known as Jessica.

"Here they go," she said.

I chuckled, but couldn't help but feel a draw toward the new names. I felt like they were going to be important to me in some way, especially Edward Cullen. But I shook it off. That was an odd feeling to have, and one that I couldn't completely explain.

*****

The bell rang soon after that, and I made my way to Ms. Smith's class for English.

As soon as class started, she gave us an outline of what we were doing through the year. Romeo and Juliet. Jane Eyre, Sense and Sensibility. Anna Karenina. All books I had read. This would be an easy, yet slightly boring, year.

I loved the last one, Anna Karenina. It was a long book, but it was totally worth the read. The story was filled with drama, love, backstabbing, and cheating, ending with Anna throwing herself in front of a train because she couldn't handle her mess of a life anymore. Yeah, basically a soap opera written into a book.

I got my schedule and looked at my classes.

English, Ms. Smith

Creative Writing, Mrs. Marshall

Trigonometry, Mr. Varner

AP World History, Miss Palmer

Spanish, Mr. Price

Biology 2, Mr. Banner

Gym, Coach Clapp

I smiled. I got the classes I wanted. All except for gym. I had to take it all four years of high school, which should be considered criminal torture. I cannot play any sport to save my life. I usually end up hurting myself in every way possible. I had been hit in every place imaginable. Knee, gut, back, had, leg. I had also sprained my ankle because I tripped while I was running, and torn I ligament in my wrist when I fumbled with a football and bent my wrist to wrong way. The wrist took almost two months before I could move it without the awful pain. **(These are actually the injuries I have had in gym. I know, how pathetically clumsy. Oh well ;) And by the way, a ligament is the thing connecting your bones together.)**

I went to my creative writing class next. It was fairly simple. We learned the elements of creative writing and how to apply them. I loved writing and making up stories. I always thought I may end up working as an author or publisher.

My trig class was like all math classes. A swirl of numbers that clogged your brain until it couldn't work anymore. Spanish was predictable. I was taking the second year of the language to fill my requirement of two years of one language to graduate. After that, I didn't really plan on any foreign language, unless it was just for the fun of it.

I got to lunch, feeling glad that I had the half an hour break before going back to the crazy rush of school.

I sat down, and tried to tune out Jessica's babble about the new students. She had apparently finally seen them, and was giving everyone as much as she could about them.

I got up to buy food once the line had thinned out a little. I was looking around the cafeteria absentmindedly, holding a slice of pizza in a plate, when I saw the table where the new students sat. I got to my table and plopped into my seat before looking at the new additions.

I gasped when I examined them. They were so beautiful. One of the girls was tall, with flowing blond hair waving down her back and a perfect figure. The other was small, with spiky black hair and small features. One of the guys was hugely muscular and had curly black hair and a playful face. Another was tall and well built with honey blond hair. The last had bronze hair and was lean, but still muscular. They all had gold eyes. At least the ones I could see. The bronze haired boy was facing away from me.

Suddenly, the auburn haired boy stiffened and looked at me sharply. Shock filled his face. I gasped, and the pizza in my hand dropped.

The memory that had been tugging in my head all day finally surfaced.

I was five, and playing with my old dolls.

I heard a noise coming from the forest.

_I looked around but couldn't see who made it._

When I started to feel scared, I got up to go inside, but never got to. A man jumped out to grab me.

_I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was so scared, that I felt frozen._

Before the man could get me, another figure rushed out to save me.

_Someone else ran to him so quickly, he blurred._

But this person wasn't normal.

_The fast man knocked the scary man away from me and, before he could scream, the fast man bit his neck and looked like he was drinking his blood._

But it couldn't be a vampire. Could it?

_The vampire drank the scary man's blood, then threw the body away…_

But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I just knew it.

_I still don't feel scared. I feel safe with him._

He comforts me, telling me that no one will hurt me now.

_Then his face went softer and he looked protective. He picked me up and I cried into is neck._

He takes me to my door and tells me to be careful.

"_I don't want anyone to hurt you."_

I get his name and ask what I have been curious about.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Edward…Cullen."_

"_Are you a vampire?"_

"_Yes."_

_I am never going to forget this._

Oh my god. This couldn't be happening. I was having another impossible dream. I couldn't be back in the presence of the man that had saved me all those years ago. The one who I had hoped to see again until the memory started to fade a little when I was eight.

But I hadn't forgotten. I still knew him, and I knew what he was and what he had done for me.

I look at him, and realize that the red eyes that had been the only part of him to frighten, were gone. They, instead, had faded into a warm gold.

Other than that, he looked exactly the same. The same messy bronze hair. The same perfectly angular face. The perfectly muscled, tall body. it was him, I was sure of it.

But, what was he doing here?

As I stared at him, the shock still on both of our faces, I determined that I would find out his secrets.

He came back into my life, at the most unexpected time. Either someone up there had a dark sense of humor, or this was meant to happen for a reason.

I will find out. Soon.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I really want your opinions, good or bad.**

**I hope I'll be able to update soon. I should be able to within a week at most.**


End file.
